


TARDIS

by Suzanne_Ely



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: This drabble is part of the #13prompts challenge organised on "The Daily TARDIS" amino:http://aminoapps.com/p/2iknu0Prompt: TARDISDoctor: 1





	TARDIS

Two shadows ran through the corridor, the tall one holding the smaller one’s hand. They were taking a huge risk, but it was worth it. That’s what the old man kept saying to the frightened girl. Hearts pounding in her chest, she dreaded the moment when they would be caught. Then her worst nightmare would come true. They would take her away from him.  
He stopped abruptly and she almost bumped into him. He was checking the map. He started running again until they reached their destination: a huge room full of ships. She could hear footsteps coming their way. They had been spotted!  
“Grandfather!” She whispered in alarm.  
He was busy checking the machines. All of them were locked.  
“Grandfather!”  
It was over.  
Suddenly, one of the ships’ doors slid open, as an invitation. They rushed inside the machine. The doors closed behind them. They hadn’t been caught. Yet.


End file.
